Electric Love
by SabrinaSinister
Summary: Sutton Chandler is a normal girl. Or at least she thinks she is. Her entire life is turned upside down when the unknowing daughter of Zeus meet's Chase Meyers (dreamy) son of Hades. But when the pair are forced to go on the run, will love ensue. In this action-packed adventure you won't want to miss watch Sutton and Chase fight monsters, and maybe fall in love...


Sutton's POV

"Is this thing on, hello can you hear me?" feedback screeches. "Oww, gods…. Anyway I think it's on At least I hope so. My Name is Sutton Chandler, daughter of Zeus. Now I'm sure your all like, Woah Sutton, what's going on. Daughter of whoo-da what now. Let me explain, if your listening to this your life is in danger, and you need to go. Because if your listening to this you're a half- blood, and we don't have it easy. Maybe I should start from the beginning. "

LINE BREAKER

God I hate mornings. The innsesscant buzz of an alarm clock pierced my ear, I schloomped onto the floor with a loud

"Oomf!"

Still entangled in my bed-sheets.

"Sutton?"

The voice of my mother asked worried. "All Good mom!" I yelled back. Reluctantly I shook of my bed-sheets and sat at a vanity still only half awake. I stared at my reflection. I wouldn't call myself pretty, I had a slim button-nose and high cheekbones. But that was about it. I brushed through my long pink hair (Not natural of course) then I pulled it into a lopsided bun it was messy and spiky as per- usual. I tied a bandanna letting he tied part sit atop my head. Then I adjusted my nose ring and bent down to sniff a loose tank-top with "Panic! At The Disco" scrawled across the chest.

"Clean"

I stated to myself, I wore a white camisole underneath and a pair of destroyed jean shorts. Then I slid into my favorite pair of studded combat boots and grinned at my reflection.

**(time lapse)**

Nervousness is a funny feeling. At first your all confident and then BAM, like a smack in the face it hits you. Well I'd just gotten smacked pretty hard as I tapped my red nails on the edge of my seat. The bus was nearly empty except for a few stragglers like myself. I guess not many kids take the bus to school in new york. _"Good Impressions"_

I repeated to myself as the bus came to an agonizingly slow stop in front of my new school. "Weston High School" It read. Gods, I'd been the new girl around 6 times now, don't get your hopes up Sutton nothing will change here. As I walked in it looked your stereotypical high school. Cheerleaders and jocks roamed the halls with an air of overpowered confidence. Whilst the outcasts cowered in the corners. I could practically feel eyes dissecting me watching what I'd do next. Even when I'm not the new girl I attract a lot of attention, pink hair and nose ring…. Not exactly inconspicous. My hands fiddled with my locker and a jumped as a hand slamed against it.

I saw before me a boy, but no, oh no not just any boy. I remembered him. I spent a short summer vacation here in ninth grade and I met him. Needless to say we ended on bad terms. I looked up, he was the same.

"Well, well, well…. If it isn't the bi-"

But before he could finish he was yanked up by his collar.

"That's now way to speak to a woman" A harsh voice reprimanded him.

I looked up, his tall stature towered over my minuscule measure of 5'4 He had shaggy black hair that fell slightly over his left eye, and he had tanned and toned skin with rippling muscles, He was, cute. I could feel myself swooning all at once and then sniffled trying to return to my tough girl act.

"Thanks buddy, but I can handle myself" I grinned sheepishly patting his forearm and sauntering away.

A wolf whistle and a cat-call all rebounded in one sharp movement as a sleazy looking guy snickered. I simply rolled my blue eyes and sat down in class. An hour went by as I kept stealing glances at the boy and I couldn't help him noticing me. I turned my head as someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey I'm Everett King" the girl grinned. Sbe had long messy red hair and a friendly demeanor.

"Sutton Chandler" I replied. "What's the deal with Mister tall, dark and mysterious over there?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh" she replied softly her head dipping down "That's Chase Meyer's, he's easily the hottest guy in the school but he won't date any girl."

I looked curiously at him. _Chase Meyers…. _I thought. I found myself wanting to know more and more about him.

**PAUSE**

"Sorry, I had to stop telling the story but chase just got here" A soft kissing sound can be heard. "Hey what took you so long?" I asked rubbing his forearm. "Sorry" a male voice replies "So do I tell it from my side now?" Chase asks his voice buzzing on the recorder. "Mhm" Sutton replies. "Okay guys, get ready, cause your in for a bumpy ride…."

**My apologies for a cliff hanger, I will try to update some time this week. **


End file.
